


Sam and Cam's Terrible Horrible No-Good Very Bad Week

by flowersforgraves



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Complaint Forms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Excerpts from incident reports filed by Colonels Carter and Mitchell.





	Sam and Cam's Terrible Horrible No-Good Very Bad Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).

# Employee Complaint & Concern Form

This form is for the use of employees currently serving at  Cheyenne Mountain  and _only_ for employees at the aforementioned location. If you are a visitor, please fill out the form labeled **Visitor Complaint & Concern Form**, available at the front security checkpoint.

Name: MITCHELL, COL CAMERON

Date: 29 OCT 2009

Department: STARGATE COMMAND

Unit: ACTIVE TEAM: SG-1

Contact Information: CMITCHELL @ SGC

Type of Complaint: ☑Fellow Employee ☐Facilities ☐Other (specify below) 

Other: N/A

  


Brief Description of Incident: WENT TO CAFETERIA AND WAS INFORMED THERE WERE NO BLUE JELL-O CUPS B/C MCKAY 'REQUISITIONED' THEM. THIS IS A RECURRING ISSUE AND IT IS THE THIRD TIME IT HAS HAPPENED. WHY DOES HE DO THIS.

* * *

# Employee Complaint & Concern Form

This form is for the use of employees currently serving at  Cheyenne Mountain  and _only_ for employees at the aforementioned location. If you are a visitor, please fill out the form labeled **Visitor Complaint & Concern Form**, available at the front security checkpoint.

Name: CARTER, COL SAMANTHA

Date: 30 OCT 2009

Department: STARGATE COMMAND

Unit: ACTIVE TEAM: SG-1

Contact Information: EMAIL SCARTER OR LEAVE MEMO W/ SCI TEAM

Type of Complaint: ☑Fellow Employee ☐Facilities ☐Other (specify below)

Other: 

Brief Description of Incident: MCKAY SEEMS TO THINK HE IS IMMUNE TO SECURITY. HE HAS WANDERED INTO SECURE LOCATIONS MORE THAN ONCE AND HAS YET TO UNDERSTAND THAT HE CAN'T COME IN. PLEASE FIX THIS.

* * *

# Employee Complaint & Concern Form

This form is for the use of employees currently serving at  Cheyenne Mountain  and _only_ for employees at the aforementioned location. If you are a visitor, please fill out the form labeled **Visitor Complaint & Concern Form**, available at the front security checkpoint.

Name: MITCHELL, COL CAMERON

Date: 31 OCT 2009

Department: STARGATE COMMAND

Unit: ACTIVE TEAM: SG-1

Contact Information: CMITCHELL @ SGC

Type of Complaint: ☑Fellow Employee ☐Facilities ☐Other (specify below)

Other: NO

Brief Description of Incident: MCKAY ADJUSTED TARGETS AT GUN RANGE WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE. WE CAN'T GET IN THERE TO FIX IT.

* * *

# Employee Complaint & Concern Form

This form is for the use of employees currently serving at  Cheyenne Mountain  and _only_ for employees at the aforementioned location. If you are a visitor, please fill out the form labeled **Visitor Complaint & Concern Form**, available at the front security checkpoint.

Name: CARTER, COL SAMANTHA

Date: 31 OCT 2009

Department: STARGATE COMMAND

Unit: ACTIVE TEAM: SG-1

Contact Information: SCARTER, OR MEMO TO SCI TEAM

Type of Complaint: ☑Fellow Employee ☐Facilities ☐Other (specify below)

Other: 

Brief Description of Incident: CAME IN TO FIND AN EXPERIMENT DISRUPTED (POWER FLOW INTERRUPTED) BY MCKAY. HE PROCEEDED TO TELL ME HIS WORK WAS MORE IMPORTANT. IF THIS CONTINUES I MIGHT PUNCH HIM.

* * *

# Employee Complaint & Concern Form

This form is for the use of employees currently serving at  Cheyenne Mountain  and _only_ for employees at the aforementioned location. If you are a visitor, please fill out the form labeled **Visitor Complaint & Concern Form**, available at the front security checkpoint.

Name: MITCHELL, COL CAMERON

Date: 01 NOV 2009

Department: STARGATE COMMAND

Unit: SG-1

Contact Information: CMITCHELL @ SGC

Type of Complaint: ☑Fellow Employee ☐Facilities ☐Other (specify below)

Other: PLEASE FIX IT.

Brief Description of Incident: HAVE BEEN HARASSED ALL DAY BY MCKAY ABOUT LOCATING NEW QUARTERS. I TOLD HIM OVER AND OVER THAT I DON'T HAVE CONTROL OVER THAT. HE REFUSES TO BELIEVE ME AND CALLS ME A LIAR. AM HIDING IN BATHROOM STALL TO FILL OUT FORM. PLEASE HELP.

* * *

# Employee Complaint & Concern Form

This form is for the use of employees currently serving at  Cheyenne Mountain  and _only_ for employees at the aforementioned location. If you are a visitor, please fill out the form labeled **Visitor Complaint & Concern Form**, available at the front security checkpoint.

Name: CARTER SAMANTHA (COL)

Date: 02 NOV 2009

Department: STARGATE COMMAND

Unit: ACTIVE TEAM: SG-1

Contact Information: EMAIL SCARTER

Type of Complaint: ☑Fellow Employee ☐Facilities ☐Other (specify below)

Other: MCKAY

Brief Description of Incident: LANTEAN DELEGATION WAS HELD UP B/C MCKAY WAS ARGUING WITH SOMEONE. LTCOL SHEPPARD REFUSED TO WRITE A COMPLAINT SO I AM DOING IT.

* * *

# Employee Complaint & Concern Form

This form is for the use of employees currently serving at  Cheyenne Mountain  and _only_ for employees at the aforementioned location. If you are a visitor, please fill out the form labeled **Visitor Complaint & Concern Form**, available at the front security checkpoint.

Name: COL MITCHELL, CAMERON

Date: 03 NOV 2009

Department: STARGATE COMMAND

Unit: SG-1

Contact Information: CMITCHELL @ SGC

Type of Complaint: ☑Fellow Employee ☐Facilities ☐Other (specify below)

Other: \---

Brief Description of Incident: MCKAY CONTINUES TO INTERRUPT TEAM CONFERENCES WITH IRRELEVANT ISSUES. HE HAS NOT BEEN INVITED TO ANY OF THESE BUT HE KEEPS FINDING US AND ASKING SAM (COL CARTER) TO WORK ON THINGS. HE NEEDS TO STOP.

* * *

# Employee Complaint & Concern Form

This form is for the use of employees currently serving at  Cheyenne Mountain  and _only_ for employees at the aforementioned location. If you are a visitor, please fill out the form labeled **Visitor Complaint & Concern Form**, available at the front security checkpoint.

Name: CARTER, COL SAMANTHA

Date: 04 NOV 2009

Department: STARGATE COMMAND

Unit: ACTIVE GATETEAM: SG-1

Contact Information: SCARTER

Type of Complaint: ☑Fellow Employee ☐Facilities ☐Other (specify below)

Other: MCKAY. AGAIN.

Brief Description of Incident: HAVE MADE SEVERAL COMPLAINTS IN THE PAST FEW DAYS REGARDING MCKAY'S BEHAVIOR AND PRESENCE ON THE BASE. REQUEST PROMPT ACTION BE TAKEN BEFORE THERE IS A PHYSICAL ALTERCATION. IF NO ACTION IS POSSIBLE AT LEAST FOLLOW UP WITH THE COMPLAINTS SO WE KNOW THEY ARE BEING READ. THANKS.

* * *

# Employee Complaint & Concern Form

This form is for the use of employees currently serving at  Cheyenne Mountain  and _only_ for employees at the aforementioned location. If you are a visitor, please fill out the form labeled **Visitor Complaint & Concern Form**, available at the front security checkpoint.

Name: COL MITCHELL, CAMERON

Date: 05 NOV 2009

Department: STARGATE COMMAND

Unit: SG-1

Contact Information: CMITCHELL @ SGC

Type of Complaint: ☑Fellow Employee ☐Facilities ☐Other (specify below)

Other: PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME

Brief Description of Incident: I SWEAR I'M ACTUALLY IN HELL.


End file.
